narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Assassination - Sharingan vs Byakugan
---- Prologue "So this is the place, Konohogakure." A long dark blue hair lady, standing firmly on the ground was muttering to herself. She drew out a piece of crumpled old cloth from her pocket and slowly unfolded it. It revealed to be an old map, that talked about how to infiltrate Konohagakure's barrier. "Alright... this is too complicating. I don't understand at all." The woman scratched her head and got her mind caught in a big problem. After a few minutes of forcing her brain to break the code, she enfolded the map back to a piece of small cloth, folded it thrice before returning it to her mini pocket. "At the end, I still don't get it but I guess I will just do this with my own way." Glaring at the invisible barrier of Konohagakure, she took around twenty steps backward and took a brief breath. "...Now!" As she shouted loudly to herself, she sprinted herself quickly towards the entrance and performed a chain of hand seals. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" Aiming on the ground, she blew herself upward using the momentum and with the inertia from the quick running, she infiltrated the village from the top point of the barrier that alerted the Konoha Barrier Team. It didn't change anything, entering at any point will still attract the attention of the guards but the real objective of her was to quickly blending into the large crowd of Konohagakure, and she succeeded. "Now, my prey, prepare to pay what you did to my father.", Ameya murmured to herself within her empty mind. The silent gambling Konoha Barrier Squad members were merrily drinking alcohol as they were alerted by the sudden infiltration. Kizoku Hyūga with his expertise in the all seeing field jumped up to the buildings and scanned the entire village. He was able to find a odd chakra-network and made his way towards it, only to find a fairly tall, pale-skinned young beautiful girl. Kizoku taken aback saw a Uchiha symbol on her left arm. He took out his kunai and shouted, "Who are you, intruder ?". Ameya was shocked by the man's words. She had never expected that her position will be discovered that quickly. "Who is this man?", she muttered to herself. Without facing the man, she broke the moment of silence with a few words, "I am...", and before she finished it, her legs were in motion. She attempted to escape from the situation, dashing towards an unknown direction without thinking where she was going. Kizoku followed suit as he manged to reach her speed and grab her collar, but the speed they were running caused them to fall on a ground in a place where no soul resided. "You are persistent as hell." Ameya shouted at the male as she raised up from the muddy ground. Covering by the mud, she looked at the troublesome man and realized he has Byakugan dōjutsu. "Wait, you... are my target?" Her stance changed immediately by her fighting instinct after she found out that the man is her target. Without any delay, third state of Sharingan emerged from both of her eyes. Kishoku got up as he did the famous Hyūga stance as he thought, "As I thought an Uchiha, why would she want to infiltrate the village,". Ameya broke the silence with a chant of technique name, "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu". A huge fireball was spawned from her mouth and headed quickly to the man direction. Kizoku weaves a Tiger sign as he shouts, "Suiton: Teppōdama" and sends 5 water bullets towards the flame in a attempt to counter them. The barrage of water bullets engulfed the fireball and produced steam, however they lost most of the momentum during the clash and Ameya evaded the water bullets easily. Then, Ameya quickly leaped into the mist and threw a few kunai towards her enemy. "'As far as my abilities are concerne, mist is nothing nothing to me''", Kishoku thought as he yelled out, "Jūho Sōshiken", creating two large lion-shaped shrouds of chakra around his hands and sent one of them to block the kunai while the other one was directed towards the kunoichi. The Sharingan of Ameya couldn't see through the mist, but when the kunai got close to her, she easily deflected them to the ground. Jumping out of the mist, Ameya drew out her sword and swung towards the man with fire nature chakra flowed within the blade. Kizoku took a few step backwards, as he released a Hakke Hazangeki towards Ameya. Ameya tried to evade it but unfortunately she was in the middle of the air, evading was impossible. She quickly blocked the attack with the sword but the force was so strong that smacked her to the wall. "Argg... for my father...", Ameya quickly recovered from the damage, spitted the blood from her mouth and muttered something to herself. She glared the her opponent, before shouted "Wind Release: Stream" as she blew the dust up to conceal her position. "Byakugan can see through my position, I know, but I have another plan.", she thought deeply in her mind and calmly waited for her opponent to react. Seeing the Dust coming towards him, Kizoku made use of it to send a Fūton: Fūjin no Jutsu towards Ameya. The dust rushed to Ameya at a very quick speed, though it is avoidable. Surprisingly, she chose not to avoid it and muttered something to herself. "Mangekyō Sharingan! Sukuna!" A few drops of water were summoned on the dirt, the position where Ameya focused her vision at, and they were quickly absorbed. Then a few branch of roots emerged from the ground and covered Ameya from the sandstorm assault. After the sandstorm was deflected, few more branches grew out from the thick roots and headed quickly towards the man. The branches were thin but the tips were very sharp. Kizoku with his Hien jutsu charged his sword with chakra and cut through the branches, but some of then were able to pierce through his hands as he fell down in pain, He looked up towards Ameya and focused a laser beam towards her. The beam was too quick for Ameya to react but the leftover branches were able to buy her sometime to raise her sword and block the beam. The sword was cracked a little bit and Ameya was knocked backward and received great damage on her hands and legs. "Ergg!" Quickly got back to her feet, Ameya glared on the ground and activated her signature move again. Roots from underground emerged at a sudden and attempted to entangle the man. Kizoku jumped high as he pushed himself into a safer distance from where he initiated a Mountain Crusher towards the roots and the infiltrator. The roots were crushed to pieces while Ameya was able to evade it. Without wasting any second, she attempted to use Sukuna again at Kizoku but failed as the strain on her eyes were too great. "Ergg..." Unable to do anything, she hid herself behind a tree and tried to recover from the exhaustion. Kizoku tried to locate her with his Byakugan but since the wood she used earlier had her chakra in them, he found it hard to locate her. He took on a defensive gentle fist pose as he awaited her return. Ameya sat quietly behind the tree, thinking about a way to bypass his defense. "Ah..." A solution to the problem suddenly flashed across her mind as she smirked for a moment before unsheathed her sword from the brick red scabbard. She took a deep breath while closing both of her eyes. After a couple of seconds, she lifted her eyelids and her three tomoe Sharingan evolved into a unique pattern, simply known as Mangekyō Sharingan. "Sukuna!", she shouted and almost the same thing happened again, except that this time it was a large scale assault of branches and roots of tree. The ground was broken apart by the massive amount of twigs and immediately charged towards the man while Ameya was performing some hand seals while gripping her sword with her teeth. As the wood locked in on Kizoku, it was revealed to be a afterimage as the real Kizoku stood on top of a pole above Ameya. As she finished the simple hand seals, a load of fire chakra and wind chakra were molded on her hand and were transferred to her sword. Moved at her maximum speed through the ladder created by the trees from Sukuna, she charged towards the man with the tips of her blazing sword. She further enhanced her accuracy using the natural ability of her Sharingan. Kizoku stood there looking at Ameya and released a vacuum wave at the last moment. The resonating fiery blade slashed through the wave with the cost of losing some momentum and still headed directly towards Kizoku with no intention of stopping the assault. With no choice, he took out his sword swiftly and used a Lightning style flying swallow to cancel it, but Ameya's sharingan gave her an edge to damage his right hand. Kizoku fell on the ground in pain. But stood up with his sword still carrying the lightning chakra and dashed towards Ameya. Ameya was still holding tightly her sword on her right hand. Gave out a cold smirk, she shifted her stance and readied for a counter attack. "Your Kenjutsu will never outmatch me as long as my Sharingan is active.", Ameya thought deeply on her mind while standing firmly on the low ground. Everything was running smoothly according to her wish until her vision began to fade out. Unfortunately for her, the moment her sight was suffering from the side effect of overusing her dōjutsu was the crucial moment of her fight where the swords of her enemy clashed with her. Not only she couldn't use her special ability on the clash but she barely able to see the attack. When the sword of Kizoku approached her, she was lucky enough to pull out a swing that deflected the attack, though, the powerful attack knocked Ameya back, crushing a couple of trees before it stopped. "Overused your eyes ah !," Kizoku grinned as he tried to finish things off with his Mountain Crusher. The shock wave crushed apart the leftover trees created by Sukuna before blasting on the layer of rock where Ameya was located below. The rocks were blasted to everywhere and a huge pile of smoke was created. Ameya was supposed to be heavily injured but a dark silhouette appeared behind the smoke. It was revealed that the dark figure was not the girl by the Byakugan but a man, a young-aged adult. He has a fairly skinny body and tanned skin, an appearance that attracted Kizoku attention very much. "Kizoku Hyūga, am I right? You are a great ninja but I never expect you to beat my sister, nevertheless she was not on her hundred percent so don't be too proud of yourself." The black haired man talked to the Byakugan user with a warm tone as the smoke began to fade. He swung his hands afterward and the layer of rocks were blasted upward. "Prepare for the Judgment Day, you will be on my target list, young boy," the strange man warned Kizoku before recovered Ameya from the ground and left with an unnoticed speed. Category:Bakurayuri Category:East Dragons